iWant the World to See You Be With Me
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Response to the Hey Soul Sister challenge by Seddie101! Freddie and Sam can't help but wonder if they could be something more.


So this is in response to Seddie101's Hey Soul Sister challenge! I was always planning on writing a Seddie fanfic using the song, but couldn't think of anything until I read about the challenge last night. It took me about an hour or two to write this and I was up at like 1 in the morning watching X Files and eating Ramen while doing so. I probably should've done my math homework, but I finished it... eventually. Anywho, while I was uploading this, I realized that Hey Soul Sister was also one of the songs on the list of songs I had to choose from to write fanfics around, because Conversed Shoe, my buddy, told me I had to write three song based fics and he would post a story. Killing two birds with one stone, sucka! I expect to see your fanfic soon! I can't threaten you with the 'I know where you live' thing anymore :( , but I can send you emails until you post something :)

* * *

Freddie stood in the doorway of the iCarly studio staring. He was staring at the one thing he'd been trying to figure out for the past few years. Every feature was etched in his memory, from looks to personality. He couldn't forget even the tiniest of tiny things about her.

_Golden blonde hair, unruly and curly. Smelt like vanilla and strawberries… _

_Beach blue eyes, true emotions often hidden under a cover of aggression and hostility…_

_Colorful… not just the clothes but her in general…_

He never knew which Sam he would get whenever he saw her. She was so unpredictable, so different from him; she blew his mind almost all of the time.

She knew how to surprise him, which honestly, he shouldn't be surprised by anything she does, because of who she is. Anything and everything she did, has done, or will do will always be so typical to the rareness that is Sam. Still, she blew him away.

Opposites attract, he guessed that was why they had such a close relationship. He always though they didn't, but their relationship was indeed close. Sam was unstable and wild where he was tame and docile. When Sam became too unstable, he calmed her and when he was to docile, she made him wayward… sometimes just what the other needs.

They meshed in so many different ways: catastrophic, explosive, dynamic, mind-blowing… the list went on. He never understood how they could be so combustible, but so beautiful- so wrong but right. It drove him crazy.

It felt to him as if he were the only one affected by what they were. God only knew how Sam felt about what they were, whatever they were, and how they were.

_Am I the only one feeling a connection, something deeper? _

_The only one feeling butterflies from every touch or brush of the skin? _

_Am I the only one who thinks that we could be something, something more? _

He hoped he wasn't.

He tuned back in to his surroundings, only hearing groggy mumbling. She was still sitting on the beanbag chair, but now looking up at him with confusion in the one blue eye she wasn't rubbing sleep from.

"Fredward… when did you get here?"

He gave her an uncertain smile and stepped toward her, sitting across from her in the other beanbag chair, "About twelve minutes ago. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"Afraid?" she questioned smugly.

Freddie laughed, "Maybe."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. Neither wanting to really speak up about why they were both there but knowing they had to. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

She already knew in a way, she just needed conformation. Their relationship seemed different to her. It didn't feel like something had changed, per say, it felt like she finally realized what she never could quite put her finger on.

They'd always had a unique connection; that she could honestly say. She'd never argued with anyone the way she argued with him, and she'd never been as close to anyone of the male species that she actually put trust in.

She had been wondering a lot more about them lately. It seemed like the only thing she'd thought about now.

_Does he like me? _

_Do I like him? _

_Could we actually work as a couple as well as we do as friends?_

She didn't want to lose what they had had going.

Sam didn't want to lose the beautiful combustion that they'd worked at for years. She didn't have many friends, so another Fredward Benson or Carly Shay was hard to come by.

_But what if it dos work out between us?_

One of the reasons Sam was Sam was because she never wanted to be afraid of life. She never wanted to be the 'what if' girl. So she ran around, did and said whatever she felt like, untamable and uncontrollable, she was Sam Puckett: never afraid to take a chance. But Sam Puckett would probably be much worse without Fredward Benson.

There were those rare and few times when she would be too out of control and he would pull her back to reality. Truth be told, there would probably be more of those times in the future. She had to admit it, Freddie knew how to tame her in more ways than one ways, and that scared her. Even Carly didn't hold that power.

It freaked her out. Never had she spent so much time obsessing over something, let alone someone, yet she was doing that with him. Actually, she'd been doing it for so long, she never noticed until now. Freddie made her think and kept her on edge with his predictable actions and taunting words. It was way better to be on edge than over, and that she was thankful for.

"Sam? Did you hear me?"

Sam blinked a few times, coming out of her thoughts. She gave him a playful smirk, "Didn't hear a word."

Freddie laughed, "Okay… well-"

"Just say it, Dork," Sam commanded.

Freddie looked into her eyes, surprised to actually see her looking into his. He could feel the rhythm of his heart beating faster, the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. The way he felt was the way she looked, like something just took her breath away and her stomach felt funny. He smiled.

"You make me feel like me. I'm proud to be me, because I never have to be anyone else around you, and you… you accept that. You accept me. You told me to never change. Most girls don't exactly give up their first kiss to the nerd sulking on the fire escape. I guess that's what I like about you."

Sam chuckled, "What? That I let you be my first kiss?"

"No," he replied, "That you're not like most girls. You're not afraid to be the first on the dance floor or making a fool of yourself just to get a laugh. I like that you push me to do things I probably would've never done, you make me try new things and force me to stand up for myself."

"I bully you."

"No, Sam. You make me stronger."

Freddie leaned closer to Sam with a goofy grin.

"I think I love you, Puckett…"

It was barely audible, but he heard a soft gasp come from her.

"… and I want to be with you. I want you to be with me, I want the world to see you be with me."

"Freddie…" Sam sighed heavily, a grin playing on her face, "You're such a nerd."

"I want to be your nerd," he responded, "your nerd, your dork, your geek, your everything."

"I think I'm in love with you, too," she replied, "and though I'm gonna feel very cheesy… I want to be your everything as well."

"That's good, that's really good," Freddie told her, "You know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because I wasn't gonna take no for an answer."

Sam leaned in closer, their noses almost touching.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

She moved closer and kissed his lips.

"Shut up."

* * *

There it is... my fanfic... I have to sneeze. Next spring I'm going into hibernation or something because I can't deal with the sore throat, watery eyes, and sneezing every two seconds. I'd be at home in bed if it wasn't for stupid speech class which starts in 35 minutes. At least I have Hey Soul Sister stuck in my head. I also DVR'd the music vid when first saw it on Vh1, so that helped a lot, and I also knew the words by the second week of listening to that song... _So gangter I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of..._


End file.
